Semiconductor packages may be susceptible to warpage due to mismatches in coefficient for thermal expansion (CTE) of the materials used in different parts of the semiconductor package. Variations in temperature caused by heating processes and/or humidity may cause warpage of the semiconductor package to occur. Warpage may lead to die cracking, delamination, and/or solder shorts occurring in the semiconductor package.